Unlike Themselves
by Aimme
Summary: Crossover: 7, 8, and 10 characters are all together in the same room. It can only mean chaos, and a huge load of randomosity. (No slash)


A/N: Just a bit of nonsense me and my siblings wrote. It had started off as a discussion and we started getting goofy and saying stuff and things that the characters went to do. Then I went to write it down and I would ask them what should happen next, they would say and I would write it adding comments to it. I hope you like this strange peice I have shown it to several people and they have said it was funny. Somethings are purposly spelled wrong, but any mistakes do let me know in your review. The caps are on purpose as well. 

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters go to their proper owners and all that. I don't own them, if I did I probably wouldn't ever post or write fanfiction, cause I would be having fun publishing books and stuff.

* * *

"You stupid creature! I can stand on two legs you can't!" Kimarhie said

Red XIII took this as a challenge and said, "Yes I can!" And stood up. But promptly fell backwards, causing a whole bunch of random stuff to fall and crash.

"You know this one?" Squall asked Cloud.

Cloud sighed and said, "No."

But Tifa also spoke saying, "Unfortunately yes."

Cloud sighed again and rolled his eyes, fixing Tifa with a glare, "Can you please shut up? My dignity is at stake here!" He muttered.

Tidus stepped forward looking at the mess saying, "Let me help you." He bent to remove a large boulder, where it came from and why it was there in the pile no one knew. He raised his sword, (what other weapon would he be using anyway?) And brought it down hard. But poor guy succeeded in accomplishing nothing other then his sword bouncing off the rock, or boulder if you prefer, and the force of it bouncing back flew the light Blitzball player hard against the wall. He crumpled to the ground with a loud thump. Strange that it would be loud, since he weighs like…nothing! Hence the reason he was thrown to the wall in the first place.

Yuna gasped and moved forward, but then for some reason she stopped and stayed on the opposite side of the room. Maybe because someone stopped her, don't know why though. Or maybe because Squall stepped forward and raised his own sword, and she wanted to see what would happen to the uptight SeeD.

"How is that pronounced anyway?" Yuna asked out of nowhere. Some gave her weird looks and continued watching Squall. Anyway he raised his sword…gun blade over his head and brought it down with a really loud crash. Metal screeching filled the room and made everyone's teeth hurt. But that didn't help. For it only went part of the way into the boulder and did little to help get it off the beloved wolf-lion.

Cloud sighed AGAIN and stepped forward. He reached for his own sword behind his back and brought it out. Removing that one blade from the other blade. Think it is removing the Hollow Blade from the Main Blade. Anyway whatever it is that he does soo many times in the movie. Pretty much he disconnected this separate blade from his sword.

He turned to face the room saying, "This is how it's done!" he rammed the blade under the boulder then turned to the room once again saying this, "With the proper leverage and the right application of strength the boulder will lift free." Ignoring the shout of , "THAT'S MY LINE!" From Will Turner, where did he come from anyway? Cloud turned to the boulder and jumped on his blade, that hollow one you know, and as his weight pushed the blade to the ground the boulder flew off of the pile and hit the wall.

Cloud nodded and said looking at everyone, "Yep, that was good." And totally trying to pull a Nacho Libre line off. But everyone gasped and inched forward slightly in concern, staring at the other side of the room. Cloud slowly glanced over his shoulder and said, "TAHUH!" in a gasp, much like Nachoooooo did in his movie.

Tidus had just gotten up from the ground when poor guy this huge boulder flew out of seemingly nowhere, saw him, and decided to hit him in the face. He was now unconscious and leaning over that cursed rock, his legs trapped by the stone.

"Some one help him!" Yuna yelled running over there. NOW SHE GOES TO HIM! WHY DIDN'T SHE EARLIER?! But unfortunately only Tidus would have asked that question aloud and he was quite oblivious to the world and was that drool COMING OUT OF HIS MOUTH?! Aww at least he is dreaming sweetly.

"Help!" Yuna said trying to lift the boulder. Did she honestly think she could lift that thing by herself?

"Allow me," Auron stepped forward hefting his blade to his shoulder. He brought it down upon the stone and….nothing happen.

"Step aside old man." Paine said stepping forward. OUCH! She just insulted Auron didn't she? Well he is pretty old and quite dead. How is he here anyhow? Paine rammed her sword, much like Cloud did earlier, except she rammed it into the boulder not under it so there is no need on worrying about her copycatting people, like Cloud has a habit of doing, oddly enough. Besides Paine is very original. WAIT! No she isn't for she uses a sword like lots of other people. Oh drat!

Cloud stared in shock as Paine lifted sword and stone above her head. She must be STRONG to be able to do THAT! Maybe that explains the drool also coming from Cloud's gaping mouth. Smitten. Yes Cloud Strife appears to be smitten with Paine.

Tifa saw this and was jealous. Stepping forward. People seem to do that a lot don't they? Step forward that is. She fisted her hand and punched the boulder. And OH MY GOD! It broke into an thousand pieces. WOW! That was AMAZING! OH! LOOK! Tidus is unconscious again. After being hit in the head by a chunk of what used to be a mountain of a boulder, who wouldn't? He should stopped trying to get up don't you think? For now he should sleep and dream of small woman. Well he shouldn't dream of LARGE woman should he? Case closed!

Tifa brought her fisted hand to her face and blew the supposed 'dust' from her knuckles. Much akin to the way those cowboys do with their guns. Which seems silly, that act does. NO OFFENSE Irvine.

"None taken…yet." He turned to Selphie who had his hat. "Give me my cowboyish hat back pulease…?"

"Catch me for it!" She took off around the room. And Irvine followed. Hope he doesn't tackle her from behind cause that would look WRONG.

Anyway back to Tifa, she blew the dust from her fist and gave Paine a haughty look. Paine got mad and brought her sword down toward Tifa. Cloud was startled from his love-sick staring and grabbed his sword. Perhaps it dawned on him that Paine was evil, for why else would he stop the blade from slicing Tifa open, if he loved Paine? Long story short he didn't like her anymore.

"How dare you try to kill my girl!" He yelled in rage. Tifa bounced up and down behind him saying, "Yes! Yes! I knew it! I am his girl!!"

Paine got over her momentary rage and put her sword away. Cloud blinked in surprise but shrugged and put his away as well. He turned to Tifa and grabbed her, holding her tight saying, "Don't worry I shall protect you!" He looked like he wanted to run away with her. And hide her away from the rest of the world. Cause some men take beautiful girls and hide 'em away!

"Well that is all for now," Squall said, "Let's go." But there was no doors in the room he quickly realized. Just a window leading to a balcony that was millions of feet in the air. Soo they're in a tower in the sky!

"Help.." Come a far off plead.

Cloud jumped up on a random table yelling, "Hark! The sound of a wolf-lion in distress!" Then everyone remembered that Red XIII was still trapped somewhere amongst that ridiculously huge pile. Laughter filled the room. WHAT? Is that Kimarhie on the floor laughing. His laugh is creepy! RUN AWAY! Or not run. Either way.

* * *

A/N: You want more? My older brother thought I should continue, what do you think? Any ideas for a better name? And do you know if there is a different category for this? I just took a wild guess, but if someone could enlighten me on this it would be great, especailly for future stories. Thanks.

BTW: Flames will NOT be tolerated and you will be reported immedaitly. But constructive critism is welcomed. Do let me know what you think, and if you didn't like it still review and let me know (nicely) that you didn't like it and why you didn't like it, that way I know someone read it.


End file.
